


Unconcealed Covertness

by neverland014



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot, Romance, Tumblr: levihanweek, attack on titan - Freeform, levihan - Freeform, revihan, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverland014/pseuds/neverland014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji rolled her eyes; she didn’t have to put up with his shit if only she didn’t love him. ONESHOT/fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconcealed Covertness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> one-shot.
> 
> I AM OBSESSED WITH THIS SHIP. I SHIP IT TO MY VERY CORE! 
> 
> SERIOUSLY, OTP of all OTPs.
> 
> PS: The scenes may not be in order , the timeline may be a bit sketchy since I'm probably not going to be accurate. ANND.. there is a mildly intense scene here somewhere, just sayin’.  
> Slightly OOC

**1\. What were you thinking?!**

"Deviant type on your left!" Squad Leader, Hanji Zoe, turned her head alarmingly fast; one might've thought she should have broken her neck.

Her eyes widened and they took on this manic look it gets every time a titan piques her interest. Moblit, Hanji's ever so loyal right hand man, wore a worried and desperate look on his face as his squad leader turned her horse around, and to his horror, she was heading towards the deviant type, probably intending to take it home with them so she could spend days, weeks, months, experimenting and observing it.

Hanji, oblivious to the panicked looks each and every one of her comrades were wearing, galloped her horse away with a maniacal smile plastered on her face. Hanji jumped from her horse and made a dash towards the titan. Quicker than she could blink however, the titan had snatched her up in its fist and was already directing her towards its mouth. Hanji didn't move for she was utterly captivated as she stared inside its mouth, because she has never been up this close before. She was about to see its uvula when suddenly she was unceremoniously dropped on the ground with an ungraceful "Oomph!"

No sooner after that was she thwacked on the back of her head.

"Ow!" She rubbed the sore spot in which she was hit. "What was that for?" She turned around, which was a mistake since the sight before her made the very idea of titans look like unicorns and rainbows.

Levi was glaring down at her, which doesn't happen very often as she was considerably taller than him, and he looks quite murderous indeed. He snatched her ear and pulled her up towards him. "What were you thinking shitty-glasses? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!" He looks about ready to rip Hanji's head off at that point. But, if one truly got to know Levi, you would be able to identify the fear in his eyes, which of course no one can determine, but Hanji.

Levi raised his hand, and from the outside one may think he was about to strike Hanji right on her head as if that would make her see sense, and as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable blow, she felt something pull her and she struck a hard surface. When she opened her eyes, still quite hesitant, she found out that said hard surface was Levi’s chest. He was embracing her, but Hanji felt like her lungs were being crushed. He was whispering harshly in her ear while he was at it too, saying things like, _Don’t you ever do that again_ and _You scared the shit out of me, shithead._ Hanji said nothing but only put her mouth against his shoulder, which she had to bend her knees to accomplish, and smiled. People knew Levi as this cold-hearted and unfeeling soldier but deep inside him, he’s this cute little teddy bear that likes to cuddle after sex and there was a time when she was about to leave his room right after they did the deed that he threw a massive bitch fit. Hanji recalled the memory fondly.

They were lying side by side on his bed, Hanji still high in her after-sex euphoria. Levi was already sleeping soundly and has an arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She was about to fall asleep as well for she can feel her eyelids drooping when she suddenly sat up with a gasp. Levi stirred silently but he seems to still be unconscious. She forgot to record Sonny and Bean's data this afternoon because a certain short man with an anger management problem distracted her from that very task.

She flushed as the memory of said afternoon popped up in her mind; Levi certainly knows what he's doing in that department. Hanji got out of bed. She silently put her clothes back on and tiptoed towards the door. She's turned the knob already and was about to step through out in the hall when she heard, "Oi Hanji. Get back here" says the man in bed with a deadpan voice. As she turned around though, Levi's eyes were still closed but she knew that he had spoken and it wasn't just in her head. "But Levi" she whined, "I have to report Sonny and Bean's progress report today! It is extremely vital!"

Levi slowly sat up and rubbed his face sleepily, the blanket fell down and exposed his torso. Hanji looked down and unashamedly enjoyed the view. For a little man, he sure has a nice body, very nice indeed, she thought. He turned towards her and glared. "Close the damn door and I swear if you go out now, you will never see your precious human-eating freaks ever again." He didn't even wait for her reply because he was already lying back down, Hanji closed the door with an audible "huff" and exaggeratedly dragged her feet towards the bed. She knew Levi meant that threat and she didn't want her pets dying when she's in the middle of a scientific breakthrough. She lied back down and Levi chose that moment to scoot closer, wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck.

Hanji rolled her eyes; she didn't have to put up with his shit if only she didn't love him.

Hanji giggled as she recalled that memory. Levi pulled back and stared incredulously at her. “Why are you laughing?” he asked harshly. She simply shook her head and ruffled his hair. He shook her hand away but his lips quirked slightly upwards, it was only noticeable if you really focused in on it though. The whole moment was not lost to their fellow Scout Legion members. As the pair headed toward their horses, Levi whispering something in Hanji’s ear along the way, their comrades stared in disbelief. Lance Corporal Levi actually showed emotion and towards the eccentric Scout Leader, Hanji Zoe, nonetheless. The charade was quite surreal and that was speaking a lot since they just about encountered dozens of titans on their expedition. The group continued on, although all of them, apart from the odd couple, were traveling in a haze as the scene that unfolded before them earlier still bewildered them to no end.

_______________ ~ _______________

**2\. Jealousy suits you**

Eren looks about ready to shit his pants right about now. Levi was glaring at him relentlessly for the past five minutes, now that he thought about it, it was right around the time Squad Leader Hanji clung on to him and started talking his ear off. She was just about to start off another topic of conversation _(something about the titans' reproductive system, he shudders at that)_ when Levi suddenly spoke up.

"Hanji, what are you doing down here?" he asked, looking very pissed off.

"Oh! I was just going to ask Eren some questions and maybe learn how his body shifts into full titan mode" the squad leader then proceeded to poke and prod at Eren. The poor kid seemed absolutely helpless. No one would want to be in his position right now, being physically harassed and being on the receiving end of the Captain's death glares. If looks could kill, he would be positively dead right about now.

"Eh..uhm" the teenager spluttered.

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled Hanji away from the fifteen-year-old. "You have no right to be here Zoe. Not unless you have permission from the higher-ups" he deadpans.

Hanji grinned maniacally. "And by any chance, are _you_ part of these said 'higher-ups'?"

"Ofcourse" Levi scoffed.

Something unusual then occurred, Eren thought. Hanji twirled strands of her hair around her finger and seemed to have something in her eyes for she kept blinking rapidly. "What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?", Levi worriedly pulled Hanji towards him so he could examine her closely, they were so close that their chests were touching.

 _They're oddly familiar with each other,_ Eren mused.

Hanji shoved Levi away from her. "Nothing's wrong with my eyes" she looked like she was offended somehow. "Just let me talk to Eren for a while, maybe let me open him up to see what ticks inside him". For that last statement, Eren's face contorted into a mask of absolute fear since he wouldn't put it past Levi to allow Hanji to experiment his insides. When Hanji turned and saw the teen's expression she laughed out loud.

"I was just kidding Eren! Lighten up would ya?" Her laugh was echoing around the room, it was actually quite contagious and Eren would have laughed in any other situation if he wasn't so petrified from Hanji's earlier statement. It took about 5 minutes for her to calm down and talk coherently again. She turned her back so she was facing Levi. She then grabbed the Captain's collar and leaned forward so her mouth is right next to his ear.

Levi flushed about 10 shades of red before spluttering a bunch of nonsensical words like, "Uhm...I can't...No...I won't...You can't do this to me..." The poor Corporal seemed to have run out of things to say. "Pleeeeassse?" Hanji whined. At this point Eren could see that Levi's resolve is already dissolving.

"Fine" he spat. He proceeded to mutter things like, _spends more time with him than me_ and _Why do I put up with this?_

Hanji hugged him and took off, dragging an unwilling and rather suspicious Eren along, leaving a miffed Lance Corporal behind.

_______________ ~ _______________

**3\. Busted.**

Levi definitely wasn't expecting this when he entered his room. He certainly wasn't complaining though, because he was currently enjoying the situation, _very much indeed._

When he opened the door and announced his arrival, the crazy scientist just jumped him out of nowhere.

Levi, though he was very serious about his job and will never be seen goofing around in public, one who always wears a stoic face, is just a man after all, so he thought with his balls and reciprocated.

Hanji is currently beneath him, writhing in pleasure, much to his satisfaction. They were both panting, as if they had just ran a marathon, and it was the only sound echoing in the room. Levi kisses little pecks all the way across her neck until he reaches her collarbone. He nips at it and she makes this pleasurable sound that makes him twitch in his pants.

Hanji's hands were working their way downward his shirt. Once she reached the bottom, she pulls it off his shoulders. Levi then works on hers, she was only wearing a tee-shirt so with just one pull from the very impatient little man, he manages to take it off. He pulls away for a moment to look at her. She isn't very big in the chest department but he isn't complaining. In his eyes, she was perfect the way she is.

Mentally, he cringes. That's what it has resulted to, him becoming a pussy because of this girl in front of him. This crazed-about-titans girl that he cannot live without. Not anymore. He loves her. She's the first person he's ever loved and sometimes he's not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Loving someone means having a weakness, and in this lifetime, he can't afford having weaknesses. Sometimes though, it feels good, _so good_ that she's there beside him. _It feels right._

He doesn't know what to do if he ever lost her. He thinks about it all the time. How she's just going to disappear one day. Maybe from a titan attack or just from a simple illness of some sort. And in those moments that he lets his mind wander, he can't sleep. It clouds his time, letting him stay awake from all hours of the night. But then, she comes bustling in his room, probably from a late night experiment on her new hypothesis and she lies beside him and he can breathe again.

It's scary, really. How much he loves her. Now, in the present, he smiles at her and she grins from ear-to-ear back.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday to you Captain" she says happily. And he smiles, an action he rarely does, but occurs all the time when he's with her.

Suddenly, he hears a bang and he covers his eyes with his arm as sudden light invades the room.

"Surprise!" says voices coming from the door. It falters for a moment as they see the sight before them. _Oh for fuck's sake_ Levi thinks. Right there stands, Irvin, members of Squad Levi, most of the 104th trainees, and about a quarter of the Scouting Legion, standing with wide eyes and open mouths. Hanji squawks inhumanely and hides underneath a table while Levi calmly picks up both his and Hanji's shirts. He tosses hers underneath her hiding spot and puts his on.

"Get out." he says and everyone scrambles away, except for Irvin who smirks first before leaving. Levi closes the door and leans back against it.

"Happy Birthday Corporal!" he hears Eren yell and he hears a few hearty chuckles after that.

Levi almost opens the door to run after them but he feels something tug at his arm. It was Hanji, she still wears a pink flush on her cheeks, but she was smiling. She tugs at his arm again and Levi lets her lead them to his room.

_He'll deal with those little-shits tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first Snk fic and it's also unbeta’d, so apologies for some grammar mistakes, etc.
> 
> \- comments/ kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
